The invention relates in general to supersonic fluid flow and in particular to the turning of supersonic fluid flow.
As a general matter, the turning or diverting of supersonic flow is a difficult process. Some turning devices do not take into account the complexities of compressible supersonic flow and how to manage and/or mitigate the same. Accordingly, they merely utilize a subsonic type turning device in a location that may not be designed to cleanly and efficiently turn or redirect the supersonic flow. As a result, such devices may create shocks ubiquitously in numerous locations and establish a pulsating flow.